L'attirance
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: J'aime tes yeux, quand ils regardent le vide et que je sais que tu ne vas pas sauter.


Ouais, j'ai placé les paroles de Sensualité dans un Vaniku qui ressemble à rien. C'est pas ma faute ? Je suis à peu près sûre que c'est de la faute de Misty. Pour la Centième Nuit du FoF, aussi dite Nuit du Chaos, sur le thème pas bien clair **J'aime, j'aime tes yeux, j'aime ton odeur tous tes gestes en douceur lentement dirigés** **sensualité** , avec pour contrainte de ne pas écrire de MA ni de M, ce machin est né. Et … C'est limite OOC. Mes excuses par avance.

 _L'attirance_

 _J'aime_ quand tu es assis au bord d'une falaise et que tu regardes le vide, parce que je sais que tu pourrais mourir, mais que tu ne le fais pas, parce que ça serait si simple pour toi de sauter, mais que tu restes à juste regarder le vide, très simplement, et ça veut un peu dire que j'ai gagné, ça, non ? Ça me laisse espérer, en tout cas, que je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour rien.

 _J'aime tes yeux_ jaunes qui m'ont frappé dès la première fois, à l'hôpital. Je me souviens qu'ils brillaient, je me souviens que tu ne le savais pas. Je me souviens que tu espérais les fermer et ne pas les ouvrir – parce que tout serait plus simple. Tes yeux, ils sont jaunes et purs, comme toi, simples à n'y rien comprendre, ils ressemblent à des feux de signalisation qui n'existent dans aucun code de la route.

 _J'aime ton odeur_ qu'a tellement, tellement changé depuis. Tu sentais le daquin. Je rigole pas, tu puais le désinfectant, la mort et le désespoir à des kilomètres, plus que ma grand-mère, qui est déjà pas mal dans le genre. Tu te plaignais autant qu'elle, d'ailleurs. En fait, je crois que tu te plains toujours autant qu'elle. Mais c'est différent – parce que maintenant ta voix à l'odeur de l'herbe sur laquelle tu veux bien marcher. Tu sens le danger, tu sens la mort au coin de la rue, cette mort qui hurle que tant que tu es en vie, tu es en vie.

 _Tous tes gestes_ sont calculés, je crois. Tu n'aurais pas pu me faire tomber vers toi et me tirer si haut par accident, si ? C'est trop gros pour que ça ne soit pas fait exprès. De toute façon, tu contrôle tout, et mon monde et le monde. Peut-être que le tien échappe seul à ta garde, avec ses mille nuances de noir et ses conneries à n'en plus finir.

 _En douceur_ je te rejoins sur le bord de la falaise. Je n'ose pas m'asseoir comme toi, avec les jambes qui balancent dans le vide. J'ai encore peur de sauter. Mais tant que je suis à côté de toi, assis sur un amas d'herbes folles qui va au moins me valoir des piqûres au cul, je veux bien essayer de regarder en bas, en me disant pas cette fois. Le noir tout au fond n'est pas pour moi. Je ne me laisserait plus tenter.

 _Lentement dirigé_ _s_ les ombres et les rêves tourbillonnent au fond. Je redresse la tête, je croise ton regard, et je sais. C'est toi qui dirige les ténèbres à nos pieds. Tu n'y tomberas pas, c'est à toi maintenant, ça t'appartient autant que je t'appartiens, tu maîtrises. Tu sais choisir. Tu m'as choisi, et je suis heureux.

 _Sensualité_ , sans dualité ne serait pas si drôle. Tu poses juste une main sur ma joue, tu ne bats même pas des cils, je me noie dans tes yeux et je ne retiens pas un sourire complet et sincère. Je crois en toi.

 _Stop_ , tu vas parler, mais je ne veux pas, pas tout de suite. Laisse-moi encore juste te regarder, laisse-nous un peu de silence. _Un instant_ , je trébuche sur tes mots. Tu m'appelles un imbécile, ce n'est pas si rare. Tu dis que tout va comme sur des roulettes, comme tu l'avais prévu, je le savais, que c'était ton plan. Tu dis qu'il ne te reste plus que l'étape finale, ça a l'air de te mettre en joie. Je l'attend avec impatience. Tu regarde le vide en souriant. _J'aimerais que ce moment_ _n'existe pas._ N'aie jamais existé. Je veux effacer les trente dernières secondes. Tu ne peux pas m'avoir souri et puis avoir sauté. Tu ne peux pas avoir voulu dire ça, si ? _Fixe_ , comme ancré sur le sol je décortique des yeux les ténèbres dans lesquelles tu viens de te jeter.

 _Pour_ avoir gagné, ça, tu as gagné. Je revois tes yeux. Une colère me prend. Voilà ta satisfaction ? Vraiment ? _Des tas d'années_ tu as vaincu tout ça, et au final tu t'y abandonnes ? Me voilà berné, et trahi. _Ta sensualité_ a rejoint les abîmes qui m'appellent – les voilà aussi belles que toi. Ton plan a réussi, mes félicitations. Je saute.

.

(Je pars me cachet, adieu)


End file.
